That's just how Captain is
by OhSoYana
Summary: Tezuka for the other Seigaku regulars. MINOR Ryosaku!


Me: Minna! I finished my Tezuka alphabet! Holla people! I did it! I finished it! And I don't know if it's good!

Tezuka: If this does not fit my standards you're gonna run around Japan for a whole year. Prince of Tennis isn't owned by Diana-chan, nor does she own me.

Me: But you wished I did own you, because I am just that irresistible!

Tezuka: Hai, whatever you say. Read and Review Minna!

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

"Seventy-five laps in just five minutes"; said an exhausted Momo, " I'm gonna die early with this and Inui-senpai's juice every day. I still want a family in the future!"

" Fsshhhh… I don't think there's one female who would like a porcupine head slash idiot as their husband"; retorted a panting Kaidoh.

"Ne, relax the two of you. You don't want extra laps right?"; hinted Oishi

"hai"; the two responded

"Minna! I'm called for a meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei, practice will end early. Have some rest because we will practice again tomorrow! Hai? "; Tezuka informed them.

"Hai!"

(**AT THE TENNIS CLUB ROOM**)

"Hey, let's do something!"; exclaimed Eiji

"What is it Eiji-senpai?"; asked Momoshiro

"Whatever"; Ryoma said while heading out the door

"We know you want to go home so I guess we can just call Sakuno-chan since she is close to captain!"; Fuji said

" Hoi, hoi! Fuji-san is right! So you like to seat here with us?"; asked Eiji

"hn"; Ryoma just said

"So, let's make an alphabet about Tezuka-san!"; Eiji exclaimed excitedly, " In this way we can tell what we think of Captain!"

"That is a great idea. I can also collect data about him."; droned Inui

"Yosh! Let's start!"; sain a burning kawamura

**(THIS IS THEIR LIST SINCE I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE THEIR EXPRESSINS WHILE WRITING IT)**

**Ad infitum**

His matches have the same result over and over again! He wins! No question about that.

**BACHELOR**

We never see him with any female species except Ryuuzaki-sensei and Sakuno-chan!

**CALCULATED**

Inui does can't find any weakness from him except his injury and it's because he calculates his movements like crazy!

**DARK HORSE**

Not only his weakness does Inui don't know but also most of his relatives, favorites, and playing capability since he doesn't seriously play.

**EAGLE-EYED**

When a guy was glaring at his back for just nothing, he said this; " If you're gonna give me a dirty look give it to me upfront so you won't look like a coward".

**FALLIABLE**

A word he isn't related to since he never shows mistakes or at least doesn't make us realize them.

**GENUINE**

He cares even though he doesn't show it

**HARSH**

He will be the only one who will give five hundred laps and an Inui juice as punishment.

**IDYLLIC**

He can win a match within five minutes!

**JADED**

He always looks bored about everything and yet he manages to scare the hell out of everyone

**KING-LIKE**

He has an aura that makes others obey him, he's scary…Nyah!

**LAUD**

I do not mean "loud". He makes everyone stare at him in awe in just five minutes. Well, that is the time he finishes a match.

**MANAGEMENT**

How can one be a captain of a bunch of odd people and still be in the top of the class?

**NATURAL**

He is superior among all people and that started at the beginning of time

**OBEISANCE**

He just gets it, no matter where he is

**PUNISHMENT**

He gives it and doesn't care who you are as long as you ran laps.

**QUOTATION**

He just believes in one sentence "Don't let your guard down."

**RAPIER**

He is indeed intelligent. The glasses prove it! Hoi-hoi!

**SAGACIOUS**

He is good that's why we won the Nationals! Nyah!

**TACTFUL**

It is seen in the courts and in how he stops Momoshiro and Kaidoh fight. Laps!

**ULTERIOR**

He has a motive for everything even if it's only blinking! Nyah!

**VENTURESOME**

There's no such thing as too risky if he wants it, just like when he played with Atobe with an injury.

**WEARISOME**

Even if he has tiring teammates he still never gave up on us!

**XENOPHOBIC**

Oh! Not just foreigners even Japanese, he doesn't communicate just like Echizen!

**YOUNG**

He has an IQ of 4.0 gpa and can play tennis like a pro but he's nit twenty yet!

**ZEN**

He's so calm, like he's in a zen room instead of a tennis court!

**(WHEN EVERYONE LEFT)**

I went to the clubroom to get my stuff, as I was about to get up I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. After reading it I just smirked and thought;

"I am so going to make them run five hundred laps around the school while dringking and Inui juice"

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

Done! Read and Review! NYAH! :3


End file.
